Inuyasha's Decision
by trekker4life
Summary: Slight AU, ONESHOT. What if, in the end, Inuyasha chose Kikyo over Kagome? Inspired by and contains the song My Immortal by Evanesence.


_**Hi All!**_

_**I consider this to be OOC/AU because I don't believe Inuyasha would ever actually do this, but it does take place in the series' setting. It contains and was inspired by Evanescence's song 'My Immortal' (lyrics in **__**italics.**___

_**This was one of my first fanfics and my first attempt at doing a non-Inuyasha/Kagome fic, so bear with me. Keep in mind though, that this (Inu/Kikyou) is in NO way my preferred pairing, but this doesn't work if it's from Kikyou's POV. It works better from Kagome's POV, so that's why I'm writing it. The song is supposed to convey Kagome's feelings. **_

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own the song My Immortal' by the group Evanescence, nor do I own the characters or original show storyline from the anime/manga Inuyasha by Takahashi Rumiko.**

_**Trekker**_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

Kagome was waiting in Kaede's hut with Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Kaede herself. Inuyasha had just run out of the hut about 20 minutes ago, having smelt Kikyou and spotted her soul collectors. Inuyasha had run after Kikyou plenty of times before and always came back, yet Kagome couldn't escape the feeling that something was different this time.

Like this time…he wasn't going to come back.

Sometimes she wished that Kikyou would just leave them alone, or die for good, but she knew it would break Inuyasha's heart if anything happened to Kikyou, so she kept the feelings inside and didn't tell anyone.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Just then, Inuyasha came back to the hut, head down. Kagome and the others looked up as he entered.

"Kagome, could you come with me for a minute?" he asked, sounding much more subdued than normal, even considering he had just come back from seeing Kikyou.

Kagome stood up, following him out of the hut and down the path to the Sacred Tree. The others just watched, waiting to see how Inuyasha was going explain his actions this time. If they had known what was on his mind, however, they wouldn't have believed what he was planning.

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

Inuyasha stopped at the Sacred Tree and turned to face Kagome. She couldn't decipher the look in his eyes and she was starting to worry. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, then opened it again as if he was gathering his courage to say what he had to say.

"Kagome, I...I've made my decision. I've decided to stay with Kikyou. We talked it over and we wanted to give having a life together a second chance. We have a better chance of making it work this time 'round, especially now that Naraku's gone for good."

'_Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

Kagome didn't say anything. She hadn't been sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this.

_He's leaving me for Kikyou?_ she thought._ Well, I shouldn't be surprised. He never seemed like he returned the feelings I had, and still have, for him. And he always left to go running after her as soon as he spotted those soul collectors, no matter what was happening._

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. "What do you think?"

Kagome didn't answer him immediately, just walked up to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I guess I only have one thing to left do."

She reached up, grabbed a hold of the rosary beads around his neck, and lifted them off. As soon as she pulled them through his hair, she leaned closer and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"I wish the two of you all the happiness in the world," she said, then turned and walked away, surprising herself by not crying.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

On her way back to the hut, Kagome thought about all of her time spent with Inuyasha. Their fights. Their adventures. Naraku. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved him, and it really hurt that he'd chosen Kikyou. She didn't blame him; after all, Kikyou was his first love and they were both betrayed by Naraku. That could have only brought them closer together, not further apart. But still, how could he just forget about her and all they had been through together?

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me_

She entered the hut, silent, and still not shedding any tears. The others could tell something was wrong, however, and kept their silence as well. Kagome quickly and quietly gathered her stuff, then turned to them.

"I'm going to go home for a while. I'll be back at some point." She turned around and without waiting for a response, walked out the door towards the well.

Sango jumped up and ran after her, concerned about what Inuyasha must have said to Kagome to make her run home like this. She finally caught up to her at the well.

"Kagome! What happened? What did he sa–" She broke off at the look on Kagome's face. Kagome hesitated just a second before answering.

"H-he told me that he'd chosen Kikyou."

"What?" said Sango, softly. "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go home for a while, then come back, probably for the last time. I may come back occasionally, but those visits will be few and far between. Oh, and don't tell Inuyasha about this. Or go confront him about his decision. It's his choice and his alone."

Sango, whose angry expression when Kagome had told her about Inuyasha's decision had softened somewhat. "Ok, we won't say anything. But please, come back soon, Kagome. You still have myself, Shippou, Kaede, and even Miroku here who care about you."

"I know. Thanks, Sango," said Kagome and she jumped through the well.

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

She climbed out of the well and went inside her house. No one was home; a note left on the table said that they had gone to one of Souta's soccer games. She went straight to her home and laid down, still thinking about Inuyasha. Eventually, she fell asleep, though it was far from restful, being full of dreams about Inuyasha and Kikyou.

When she woke up, she realized that there really was no reason to stay in the feudal era, and she would leave it and everyone there behind for good. She got a shower and changed into some clean clothes, then grabbed the completed Sacred Jewel from its box on her nightstand and left for the feudal era.

_Your face_

_It haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice_

_It chased away all the sanity in me_

She hopped out of the well, still not crying. She found her friends waiting for her there, all looking very down. She put on her bravest face and walked towards them. She started to hand the jewel to Kaede, but the old lady just shook her head, and said that it belonged to Kagome now, not to her.

Kagome smiled sadly, hugged the old miko, and put the jewel back in her pocket. She turned to Miroku, Sango and Shippou to say her good-byes, still without a single tear being shed.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have all of me_

She hugged Miroku, and it was a testament to how down he was that he didn't try to rub her where he shouldn't. Sango's eyes were full of tears. She had lost her whole family thanks to Naraku, and even though she had gained a companion and a lover in Miroku, Kagome had become her best friend, like a sister.

Even Kilala, who was resting on Sango's shoulder, was crying, her tail and ears drooping. Kagome hugged Sango tightly, and as she pulled away, scratched Kilala in her favorite spot, right behind her ear.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along_

Shippou was next. Kagome knelt down in front of him and he jumped into her arms, crying like crazy. Kagome hugged him even tighter than she had hugged Sango. The little kit had become almost like a son to her...and Inuyasha. He calmed down and Kagome set him down. She stood up and looked at her friends for the last time.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years,_

_But you still have..._

She turned to jump back through the well and spotted a flash of red in the tree tops above. She looked up to see Inuyasha watching the whole scene. Watching her, to be precise. She watched him in return for just a second, smiled, very bittersweetly, and finally let a single tear roll down her cheek.

Then she jumped through the well, leaving the feudal era behind for the last time.

…_all of me_

_**-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-1234567890-**_

'_**Kay, I know that was probably pretty crappy – actually, there's no 'probably' about it; it was crappy. I wrote this about 2 years or so ago, I think…I don't remember…. Anyway, it definitely isn't my best, but it does set the stage for its sequel, which is much better. And just to reinforce the fact – I am an **_**InuKag**_** supporter, **_**not**_** an InuKik; I only wrote this because it worked with the song….**_

_**  
**_

_**Trekker**_


End file.
